


Falling Blossoms

by T1meless



Series: A Trip To Haikyuverse [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Falling Out of Love, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Pining, Reader-Insert, Slow Updates, Unrequited Love, discontinued for now :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1meless/pseuds/T1meless
Summary: An Oikawa x Reader, Hanahaki!AUSome days, (Name) wonders how she got this far in life.She learns that fate is a cruel poker player in the way it plays the cards.And it's all because of a certain brunette.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s), Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: A Trip To Haikyuverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750318
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Falling Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Link:  
> https://n3verending16.tumblr.com/post/623136851308494848/falling-blossoms-part-1-the-end-series-masterlist

Tokyo nightlife buzzed with raw energy and flashing neon lights where the light from the sky seemed to seep into the city itself. Atop one of the towers, the rooftop was carpeted a red velvet, soft and pleasing to walk on. Intertwined bluebells and peonies adorned the balcony which overlooked the expanse of small blinking lights. Music boxes played generic tunes, drowned out by conversations and small talk, and white-clothed tables were scattered all over the roof, with a stage and a dance floor in the middle. At the microphone stand, a dark haired man quietly cleared his throat as he let go of his girlfriend's hand. Heads turned in a ripple effect and everyone watched him, his close friends smiling.

(Name)'s smile quivered as she gripped the small camera, watching Iwaizumi Hajime get on his knee on the carpet and hold the black box out. It was easy to tell that he had been nervous to pop the question, by the way the tie of his dress shirt was tied a bit too tightly and the shine of a light cover of sweat on his forehead, but he hadn't needed to worry. His girlfriend of 3 years, Asami, was surprised for a moment and then she was crying out and saying "Yes, yes!", while throwing her arms around her boyfriend, her salmon pink dress swishing around her ankles as they hugged and kissed under a small chandelier of candles. 

"Fiancé, not boyfriend." (Name) told herself, "They're going to be married soon". Ignoring the clawing at her throat as the room erupted into cheers and applause, (Name) quickly snapped a series of photos, making sure the focus was clear, the colours of the streamers were perfect, the red curtains were pulled back appropriately- because he deserved it. 

Iwaizumi Hajime- one of the boys who had been there through her childhood and adolescence. They had known each other since the second day of elementary school, where he apologised for a certain brunette's rash actions, eventually causing her to become a third part of an inseparable trio. He'd stuck by her side through the bad grades, the expectations and the moments where life look a turn for the downside, giving warm hugs, consolation or advice whenever it was needed. It was a friendship for the ages, she supposed, and it seemed cliché to think that one would fall for the other. But she did, and now, as she watched him propose to a girl who was not her, she paid the price- and god her throat hurt.

Asami would have been stupid to turn such a warm-hearted man down. 

She was glad nobody was paying her any attention because (Name) was sure if she were to make eye contact with any of the other people on the rooftop she would burst out ugly crying and spew out blood and flowers, and then the façade she had kept up for years would have shattered into pieces. She loved him, she really did, but confessing her feelings- especially on the day he proposed to another- was ridiculous. "Hajime deserves happiness," she told herself. "He's happy right now, and you're gonna keep it that way."

So she kept her eyes on the camera and continued to take pictures diligently, her heart aching and the smile of hers plastered on her face like duct tape on a clay figure. 

But it takes one to know one, and someone put his arm around her shoulders. 

"I'll take over for you now, (Name)-chan~. Your poor arms must be getting so sore! Go rest a bit."

The other person who had always been there, Oikawa Tooru, was all smiles as he pried the camera from her cold hands. He had known about her longing for Iwaizumi only a week after the crush started (they were, after all, best friends), and he was her comfort person as Hajime's relationship progressed through the stages. He looked at her face and noted the way her eyes were red and shimmering, glassy under the light. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly, and she could barely bring herself to open her mouth to answer him before she was choking, and the itching sensation at the back of her throat began to burn and become a searing pain. Hurriedly, he pressed a napkin to her mouth- lest she spat out blood and gave herself up- before she was making a beeline for the blue door on the side of the rooftop. He watched her for a second before turning back to the newly engaged couple and throwing a reminder to "Smile, Iwa-chan, you big brute!", but his mind was elsewhere.

Inside the restroom, (Name) was glad to see that nobody was inside, and celebratory sounds from the party were muffled by the door. The white tiles, porcelain sinks and mirrors were polished clean, and the toilets were a high standard- of course they were.

He really did deserve the best.

(Name) leaned against the door for a minute, mind going dizzy, before she stumbled to the stall furthest from the door and threw herself into the cubicle, the door swinging shut as tears started to drip down her face. She kneeled on the floor, folding her dress in, and looked down at the bowl, the clear water rippling with every tear that fell. 

Images of Hajime flashed through her mind.

His eyes, shimmering like moonlight off a turquoise lake as he watched Asami dance, her movements poised and graceful.

She could feel the familiar sensation making its way up her throat.

His laugh, clear and resounding as he walked down the path with Asami skipping beside him, the couple hand in hand.

It touched the sides of her neck, soft and soothing at first, before it blocked off her airways and her instincts to cough kicked in. 

His smile, soft and true as he put an arm around Asami's shoulders, and she was leaning into him as they watched the movie together. 

Her coughs were quiet at first but then she was choking, choking on the petals, choking on the tears and choking on the words that she wouldn't be able to say to him, now that he had found the one he loved.

She continued to choke the petals into the toilet bowl, the mixture of blossoms, blood and tears hitting the water with uneven plops, the smell of blood filtering the air around her. After a while, Name opened her eyes, and stared at the toilet bowl. The water was light, small patches of red swirling as it lifted the petals to the surface. 

Bluebells, the same flowers his mother grew in the garden when he was a child.

(Name) turned away, eyes still puffy as she flushed the evidence down the toilet.

~~~~~

Back in the party, the applause had died down as people moved around saying their congratulations to the newly engaged couple. (Name) decided she wasn't ready to say her congratulations yet (how could she ever be ready to say it without letting him go first?) and went to mingle with the other guests in the room. She spotted Hanamaki Takahiro and Matsukawa Issei in the corner, and her hopes lifted a little as she moved towards them, artfully dodging others. Surely her high school friends would be able to do something to lift her spirits, and she had yet to ask them who had won the bet of 500 yen on the Mario Kart game they started previously. As she got a clearer view of the pair, she stopped as she realised that maybe this wasn't the best time to catch up with them. Hanamaki was straddling Matsukawa's lap, their faces mere centimetres apart, eyes staring at each other with vivid intensity. (Name) was a good friend, not a cockblock, so she respectfully left them be and tried to find another person to talk to. 

To her dismay, Oikawa had disappeared; she didn't know the majority of the people who had been invited and those who she did know- well, Kunimi was tapping away at his phone and seemingly not up for talking, Yahaba was openly flirting with a shorter blonde-haired girl who confidently took this in stride, and Kyoutani was too busy glaring at an ant on the table.

As she continued to survey the room, (Name) blinked for a second, because was that seriously Ushijima-fucking-Wakatoshi standing in the corner by himself? She smiled, remembering the high school days where she'd tutored the growing volleyball star (much to someone's distaste) and made her way to the olive-haired man, swiping a drink as she went past.

~~~~~

Oikawa carefully pushed open the restroom door and shut it behind him, making sure nobody was taking note of his actions. He sniffed the air and made out the smell of something he was all too familiar with and checked each stall for the place where the smell was the strongest. He arrived at the last cubicle. "Ah, yes," he thought. "This is definitely it". He stepped into the cubicle and his heart panged at what he saw. 

A blue blossom lay on the toilet seat, seemingly innocent and unfazed by the scent permeating the air. He picked it up, examining the flower before he crushed it. A sad smile crossed his face as he dropped its remains into the toilet. "You're too careless, (Name)," the brunette reached behind him and locked the door of the cubicle.

~~~~~

Later in the evening, (Name) stumbled out from the double doors onto the street, clinging onto Ushijima's arm as she gulped in the clear air. The olive-haired man raised an eyebrow as she nearly tripped over her other foot, his other hand moving up to steady her shoulders. 

"Are you sure you'll be able to walk back to your home from here?" he asked the drunk woman. 

"Hmm? Oh... home is... that way." She pointed down the road at a parked blue skyline.

"(Name), that is a car." 

"Yeah! Car... his car..." 

The man sighed. "Was someone supposed to take you home after?" 

She nodded vigorously, and in a brief moment of sobriety, fished for her phone inside her purse before nearly dropping it onto the sidewalk.

Ushijima watched her and offered to find the person who she was looking for in her contacts. "It's Tooru, he said he'd take me home after." (Name) handed him her phone and stared at her shoes. 

After scrolling through her contacts multiple times, Ushijima was about to tell her, "There doesn't appear to be anyone named Oikawa saved in your phone." until the door behind them opened and the brunette walked out. 

The two men stared at each other for a few seconds- their previous rivalry not completely forgotten- before the taller man nodded at (Name).

"She's a bit drunk, but said that you'd be able to take her home. I assume it's safe to leave her in your hands?"

Oikawa scoffed, "Of course. Alcohol isn't my preferred drink anyway- soft drink is far superior."

"Hmm. Coming from a person who didn't pick Shiratorizawa, I'd say your taste is a bit unrefined."

Oikawa snorted and was about to give a witty comeback before (Name) pulled on the sleeve on his shirt.

"Tooru, can we get home now? I'm feeling kind of tired."

"Alright, Name-chann." 

As they turned to leave, Ushijima called out one last time. "Japan would be lucky to have a setter like you on the team, Oikawa-san."

"Don't forget that. The offer still stands."

The brunette freezed, and sighed. "Okay Ushiwaka-san," he drawled and hopped into his car- but not before blowing a final raspberry in his rival's direction.

~~~~~

The trip back was silent, save for the rumble of the cars around them, before Oikawa tuned the radio down. He glanced at the woman in the passenger seat. "How are you feeling now?" he asked.

"Okay, I guess. I've entered the sober phase".

"Ah. Was there a lot of blood?"

(Name) sighed, recalling the few swirls in the toilet bowl.

"No, there wasn't much... there's a lot less blood now than there was before. I guess I'm letting go soon, it's just... hard, you know? Because I've loved him for so long?"

The brunette hummed. "Yeah, I know what you mean... maybe you just need a push in the right direction."

She looked at him, her eyebrow raised, as he feigned an expression of nonchalance. "You know what I mean to be in love for a long time? I doubt that. What's the ex-girlfriend count now, 8?"

"Wah! So mean, (Name)-chan!" Tooru pouted. "And for your information, it's 7. Makki bet I'd make it to 10 before the end of the year."

"I'd raise him to 15."

"What- hey!"

(Name) burst into a fit of giggles and Tooru smiled before his expression grew solemn again.

"Oh, by the way, Iwa-chan wants to hang out two days from now. He was trying to find you during the party."

(Name) pursed her lips. "Alright... I'll tell him I'm coming."

"Asami will be there too, you know. Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"Yeah, she's a really nice person."

(A pause).

"I don't... really have anything against her."

"Mhm-hm."

"Not like you and Ushiwaka anyway."

Tooru grumbled indignantly. "Hey! He's so insufferable and annoying! I don't know how you put up with him."

(Name) put on her best expression of the olive-haired man. "You should have come to Shiratorizawa," she recited the infamous line before bursting into another fit of giggles. "But wait, didn't he say something about the Japan Volleyball Team?"

"Oh, yeah, about that... I'm... flying back to Argentina soon."

(Name) laid back in her chair. "Right, forgot about that." She turned to look at her best friend. "You'll still call every night, right?"

A second passed. 

"Of course, (Name)-chan! Aw, you actually do care about me! I'm so touched~"

(Name) rolled her eyes and thumped the male on his shoulder.

"Of course I do, dumbass." She smiled at him and Oikawa couldn't help but return the action.

~~~~~

It was in the wee hours of the morning when Oikawa pulled over.

"(Name)-chan? We're here, are you- oh." Oikawa looked at the sleeping female before getting out of his car and unlocking the door of the apartment. He then opened the car door and carefully hooked an arm under her legs and the other arm under her back before lifting her. After a final check that her purse was around his neck, he took her inside the silent building.

Oikawa gently set (Name) down on the bed and loosened her hair before pulling the blankets up. As he was turning to leave, he noticed something on the desk in the room. A familiar polaroid picture had been stitched into her pencil case. As he lifted it to get a better look, he recognised it as the time the trio had gone on a picnic under the cherry blossom tree. His face stilled as he recalled a promise, and it was some time before he left, gently closing the door behind him.


End file.
